A Canadian Grudge
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: Canada loves hockey, and he loves his brother- right? This is almost complete crack and meant for humor, so sit back and enjoy! AmeCan if you squint and tilt your head with 2 monocles to assist you.


America saw his brother, more like twin, leave the Meeting Room in a huff and felt his face pull into a confused frown. For the last couple weeks, Canada had been ignoring him and when the other did take notice, he got a harsh glare that America didn't think the sweeter of the two could make. It was rather unnerving now that he thought about it, and his stomach coiled. _Did I do something wrong? Canada's my bro, he would know better than anyone that if I say something I don't mean it. It's just the racial people of my country raggin' on their rad neighbor upstairs.. His people are really nice though, so maybe he forgot that people's opinions could affect the figure-head too.. I know! The hero will go to his house and give him some heroic presents to make up for it! Then he'll love me again!_ The American was shouting out his plan in his head as he stepped out of the Meeting Hall, being oblivious to the looks that he received from getting a new record of being quiet for so long and then suddenly leaving as well.

America stood in front of Canada's house, a bag hanging from his arm and a box in his hands. He had a broad smile on his face, and his eyes gleamed behind his glasses as he knocked heavily on the door. He nearly broke it, but he was gradually learning to control his strength even if he didn't feel it was necessary. There was silence for a few moments, then the door unlocked and opened, revealing Canada in blue jeans, his heavy red hoodie with an orange maple leaf on it (which made America smile more), and no shoes on which confused the American since it was so cold outside at the moment.

"Hey Canada, bro! I dunno if I said somethin' or not, but whatever. Just forgive me and stuff, kay?",America pestered, holding out the bag and box to his brother and neighbor, who's expression didn't change much from when he'd opened the door. Violet eyes just silently glared at him, and stubbornly jerked the presents out of America's grasp - who was waiting patiently for Canada to smile and give him a hug, thanking him for what he brought him. America had bought him a ton of maple syrup products, since he knows how obsessed with it his twin is, and in the pink box Canada was now opening, laid a dozen maple bars that he'd gotten fresh.

The quiet country stared at them for a moment, closed the box and looked up at his brother with a blank expression. America smiled wider, then got knocked off of his feet, falling into the snow as the weight of the presents he'd boughten got thrown at his face. Cerulean eyes glanced up at the figure in the doorway once strong hands found the pair of glasses that had been knocked off. Canada scowled at him, putting Romano to shame in a second, as he included another glare like the ones he's been getting.

"I don't need your shitty knock-off brands. Mine is better than yours anyway.",Canada grumbled, grabbing the door handle and slamming it closed between them, leaving America in the snow to listen as the Canadian's foot steps retreated to the warm living room inside. _But he's never cussed before, and he'd never throw a gift at anyone.. what did I do wrong?_

Alfred frowned softly as he stood up, brushing off some of the snow even if he didn't care, and turned away from the house so he could walk back to his own.

America sat in his lazy chair back home, head resting on his hand as he stared blankly at the wall. "I don't like when people are mad at me.. at least not Mattie.",Alfred muttered, breathing a little sigh before his cell phone rang. He didn't bother checking the ID and answered it, pressing it to his ear as he shouted. "Mattie!?",he greeted desperately, hearing a small silence on the other end.

"I called to warn you, but it seems that your already on your toes, mon cher.",came a French accented voice. Alfred threads his eyebrows in confusion, settling comfortably back in his chair. "What are you talking about frenchie?",he dismissed, already sighing again from the disappointment of Matthew not calling him to talk or anything. There was a scoff on the line, but even to oblivious Alfred it sounded a bit worried.

"Well, I should say for you not to be worried, since mon cher Mathieu is quite the calm and level 'eaded person, but.." Alfred raised an eyebrow as the older trailed off. "Mon Dieu! Alfred get out of your 'ouse. Now. Mathieu is on 'is way!",Francis shouted, and Alfred listened carefully to hear a TV in the background.

"What? Why would that be a bad thing? I've been trying to talk to him for the last 2 weeks. Now I can finally-"

"Alfred, you dunce of a man! Your 'ockey teams 'ave been beating 'im constantly with their lucky streak, and they just scored another point! It's the last game to see if they'll make it to Finals, and if 'is team doesn't get a point soon, your going to be deeper than the Titanic!",Francis explained as quickly as he could. Alfred let that sink in for a second, a small feeling of dread taking him over that even ghosts couldn't manage.

"Wh-When will he be here?",Alfred said, standing up and running to grab his car keys so he could make a break for it.

"'e should be there in ten minutes, plenty of time to-" There was a noise in the background that sounded like cheering. "Oh, you made another point.. You 'ave 1 minute if your lucky.",Francis informed him, just then Alfred heard a knock and went still, feeling like he'd just been frozen as in the sci-fi movies he'd watched. He gulped softly, not answering the door and hearing Francis mumbling to him faintly.

"Hey bro, I came to **apologize**…",Alfred heard his twin's voice come from behind the door, jiggling the handle lightly to see if it was unlocked, luckily for Alfred, it was. The American started freaking out silently, his whole body shaking as he looked for another way out. Sadly for him, most of the other exits were on the other side of the house or were shut up tight from him locking them in his depression. "You home Alfie?~ I really am sorry, won't you open the dooooor?~",Matthew called from the doorway, and the room suddenly got colder while a dark purple aura that could scare Russia's crept under the door, sizzling like cold-fire. Alfred finally shrieked, dropping his phone and sprinting for the other side of his house so he could escape and find some other poor country to hide in.

He heard the door break behind him, splintering into a million pieces and inhaling into the wall as Matthew walked into the home, seeing the phone on the floor and picking it up to hear Francis' panicked voice as he announced that he would call the rest of the BTT for back up. "Sorry Frannie, but that won't be necessary anymore. I'll come visit you too in a little bit, as a thank you for being so sweet to Alfie~",before Matthew could hear Francis shriek a refusal, he'd crushed the phone in his fist and dropped the remaining pieces onto the floor. Matthew raised the hockey stick that was in his other hand, grinning evilly as he heard Alfred's retreating footsteps somewhere else in the home. "Sorry Alfie, but you never were very good at hide-and-seek.",Matthew giggled.

~~~~~~~~~

Alfred finally reached the other door to the back of his estate, and pushed through it desperately, smiling with the thought of being home free. But life loved to screw with him sometimes, so as he exited his home, a sharp pain went through his back. He crumpled to the ground, making a grab for his glasses before they could fall onto the ground. Standing above him, with weight put onto his back so he couldn't get up, was Matthew's other pet no one asked or knew about. His Canadian moose, Kurojan. The large mammal pressed its hoof into Alfred's back as the country struggled, his strength not having as much of a bite when he was scared, especially when he was stuck in a position that he couldn't grip the thing's ankle.

There was a giggle that sent shivers up his spine, and he saw Matthew beside his pet, patting it happily like he just taught it a cute trick. "You caught him Kuromo! You get some nice, tasty moose treats when we get home.",Matthew praised, looking down at Alfred suddenly. "And you'll get a very special treat, too~",Matthew purred, raising his hockey stick above his head and everything going dark in Alfred's vision.

[Omake Ending]  
Alfred woke up to complete darkness, taking in what was around him slowly as he got his senses back. When everything was completely tangible again, he noticed he had gotten shoved in Matthew's closet back at his home, thankfully being the one for jackets when you enter the home instead of his bedroom, it would have scared Alfred half to death if he was now trapped in Matthew's bed room. He was a quiet and kind nation, but he was raised by Francis, after all.

On the other side of the door, that Alfred knew to be his living room, there were sounds from a TV set and some grumbling to go with it every few seconds. "C'mon Ref! Get a pair a' eyes, eh!?",the angered Canadian shouted at the device as everything kept continuing like regular on the screen. Then Alfred froze when he heard something like a scoring buzzer, and his twin was surprisingly quiet. Almost deadly quiet. _M-Maybe he went off to kill the ref?_ Alfred kept thinking hopeful thoughts until he heard foot-steps coming towards the closet door. "Oh, brooother~ It looks like my team is still having a hard time. Maybe we should practice our swing a bit more, eh?~ What do you think, big brother, want to help meee?~",came the deranged voice of his twin, the foot-steps getting closer until they stopped in front of the door.

_Oh please God! Let him win, for the sake of all that's holy, let him fucking win!_

Alfred knew that once there was another buzzing noise and the sound of the handle slowly turning that his prayers weren't being answered that day. There was one more buzzing noise, and then the sound of people cheering over a win and others boo-ing. The American gulped, about to cry and piss his pants from the fear of knowing this was how everything ends. The door opened once he closed his eyes, and instead of being impacted by a wooden hockey stick, he was gripped tightly by two strong arms - a warm body against him. The American thought he was going to be slowly crushed instead, but he opened his eyes to see his twin's smiling face. "Hey Alfie~ Did you see me, did you see me? I won~ I knew no one could really beat me at my own game~",Matthew gushed, hugging him tightly but with his old anger-fueled strength gone, so it was really just a brotherly embrace.

Alfred looked passed him towards the TV and saw the ending score. 'Can 7 - USA 6' The American breathed a sigh of relief, returning the embrace as he thanked God for answering him so quickly, patting his brother on the back as he laid his own against the closet wall. Alfred looked down at his brother's face and noticed something, raising one  
of his eye brows. "Mattie, is that strawberry syrup on your cheek?",Alfred asked quietly, remembering that Matthew loved to have strawberry syrup when he was upset.

Violet eyes looked up at him in confusion for a second before a large smile came on his face. "Yeah, it is.",Matthew snickered. "Francis specially brought it over himself~" Matthew giggled softly, sounding a little maniac for a second before giving his twin a kiss on the cheek and getting off of him so the other could stand up. "Would you like some too, amore~?"


End file.
